Twin Flames
by Theshapeshiftingtree
Summary: Ruby bound by promise that will make her venture into the darkest recesses of the Remnant and all the darkness within it. She will have to make impossible choices and find a greater light within in the darkness if she is to prevail.
1. Chapter 1

**Twin Flames**

Ruby Rose enters Beacon with her sister Yang. She starts getting all excited about other students weapons.

Yang reels her in and asks "Aren't you happy with your weapon."

Ruby said excited "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, I just like seeing new types of weapons it's like meeting new people only better."

Yang asked "Why don't try to make new friends."

Ruby asked "Why do I need friends when I have you?" Yang quickly ran past Ruby with some of her friends. Ruby dizzy fell backwards onto a pile of suitcases.

A girl shouted at her "Do you have an idea the damage that could have done!"

The girls pick up one of the suitcase and continues to shout as she grabs one of the bottle she shakes it at Ruby whole still shouting. Ruby accidently sneezes fire at her.

She then continues to shout at the situation. Then another girl walks over wearing black and white clothes with a black ribbon on her head.

The girl said "She is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

Weiss Schnee said "Finally someone who recognises what our company can do."

The girl continued "The same company that is known for it's controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."

Ruby laughed listening to them bicker. Weiss then walked away followed by the other girl. Ruby then lied down feeling bad about struggling to make friends. Then a boy met her and told her his name is Jaune. Ruby and him started to talk about things. A girl waved to Ruby. Ruby looked at her closely.

Ruby said to Jaune "I have to talk to her, she reminds of someone I saw not long ago, I just need to make sure it's not them."

Ruby ran over to this person and asked "Who are you?"

The girl said "Cassadaria Fall, sister to Cinder Fall, the person you who was using fire on that flying ship."

Ruby said "Why do you want to talk to me?"

Cassadaria said "I just wanted to introduce myself and I have something to tell you but not now."

Ruby asked "Why do you where bandages?"

Cassadaria said "We will talk about all of this later. "

Cassadaria split from Ruby and entered the main building. After the main meeting

Cassadaria met with Ruby.

Ruby asked "What do you wear bandages?"

Cassadaria said "Well that is a tough question, I suppose I'll start with Grimm, you know what Grimm are."

Ruby said "Not much."

Cassadaria said "Grimm are creatures born to destroy all life."

Ruby said Okay and what does that have to do with you."

Cassadaria remove her bandages.

Ruby said "I still don't understand."

Cassadaria said "I am a Dark Eye in my case half-Faunus, half-Grimm but generally to be a dark eye you have to be half-Grimm, me and Cinder's Grandfather was a Faunus, she didn't get the Faunus to come out while I did, hence my rabbit ears."

Ruby asked "How did this happen?"

Cassadaria said "A evil person beyond all other evil, Salem, as someone with Silver eyes you will draw her attention later."

Ruby asked "Why are you telling me all this?"

Cassadaria asked "I need you to help me rescue my sister Cinder from Salem, she doesn't know how evil Salem is, she is the one who made me like this."

Ruby said "I promise I will help you save you sister."

Cassadaria said "Thanks,friend, I will help improve your fighting skills, talk to me if you have any trouble."

Ruby said smiling "I am glad to have a friend here, I am not very good at making friends."

Cassadaria said "We better get some sleep."

The next morning Cassadaria woke up and then started getting her gear ready

She said to Ruby "You ready for today."

Ruby said "I wonder what is happening today."

Yang said "Who is your friend?"

Ruby said "This is Cassadaria"

Yang said "It's good to see you have a friend." They all arrived at a cliff above a huge forest. The headmaster Ozpin and a member of staff Glyda were waiting for them.

They announced they would be forming team today in the Emerald Forest.

Ozpin said "The teammates you meet today will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so it's in your best interests to be teamed up with someone who you work well with."

Ozpin continued "The first person you see will be you teammate for the next 4 years."

Ruby shouted "What!"

Cassadaria said "I also have some misgivings if we get into team where we don't get along we will have a very poor team. This method is mad, it seems like we might as well just play a game of chance with teams, we might as well role dice."

Ozpin said "It has worked for years we are not changing it."

A few moments later they all get ready and are launched into the Forest.

Cassadaria runs around the forest, unable to find anyone for a long time.

Cassadaria found the temple, she grabbed a chess piece, she then wandered off only to hear a huge commotion. She poked her head through the foliage to see everyone fighting 2 very powerful Grimm.

Cassadaria said to herself "Grimm form, Bear." Cassadaria started to shift into a Bear Grimm. She ran out.

Pyrrha said "Great, another Grimm." Cassadaria in her Grimm form knocked the Scorpion off the cliff. Cassadaria reverts back to her human form.

Pyrrha said "So you are not one of us, you are one of them." Pyrrha started to attack Cassadaria. Cassadaria runs back , uses her axe to try and parry Pyrrha's attacks. Ruby arrived a few minutes later. Ruby ran up and intercepted one of Pyrrha's attacks with Crescent Rose.

Ruby shouted "Leave her alone."

Pyrrha shouted "Why should we protect that monster?"

Ruby shouted "She has done nothing wrong."

Ren said "Ruby is right, she has done no harm to us, she only did that to help us."

When they return, after all the teams were announced.

Ozpin said "Pyrrha has brought to my attention Cassadaria you are half-Grimm, I'm sorry we can't have you here."

Ruby shouted "What!"

Cassadaria said "I knew the risk and I took them, I am leaving now."

Ruby ran out of the hall.

The next morning, Yang woke up, she saw a small piece of paper over Ruby's bed.

The paper said "I'm sorry Yang, Weiss and Blake I have a promise to keep, I have left to fulfil that promise."

Yang said "Why Ruby, why did you leave?"

Weiss said "Ruby is a honest and kind sort, she keeps her promises."

Blake said "It's good Ruby has made one true friend."

Several hours earlier Cassadaria is lying there looking up at the stars,

She said "I am really a monster." A loud sound shocked her. Ruby walked over.

Ruby said "Hi Cassadaria."

Cassadaria asked "Why are you here, why did you left your team and friends behind at Beacon?"

Ruby said "I made a promise to a friend I will not abandon that promise, friends are important to me."

Cassadaria smiled "So where do we go?"

Ruby said "We need to find who Cinder is associated with so maybe we should start with Roman Torchwick, he was working with Cinder."

Cassadaria said "He is quite high up, maybe we should aim for the White Fang who is working with, we should follow their movements."

Ruby said "Good idea."

Cassadaria and Ruby started moving the next day, once midday arrived.

Cassadaria said "I think it's time to teach how to really fight Grimm plus how to fight in hand to hand combat."

Ruby said "I'm ready."

Cassadaria said "First, your semblance speed while giving you advantage, should really help more, the weight of your scythe limits you ability to use it as effectively with you semblance."

Ruby said "My uncle Qrow taught me how to use a Scythe."

Cassadaria replied "He didn't teach you how to use your semblance to full effect with your Scythe, try to use your semblance for an extended period of time." Ruby and Cassadaria spar and after 10 minutes Ruby starts puffing heavily.

Cassadaria said "You should be able to do that for an hour, at full pelt."

Ruby asked "Are you kidding me?"

Cassadaria said "I will keep training with you until you master it."

10 days past and they arrive in the local town.

Cassadaria said "We need to get some news on the White Fang, you have have done well in the last 10 days you are now capable of doing what you thought was impossible 10 days ago, you deserve the title Silver eyed warrior."

Ruby asked "What do you mean, Silver eyed warriors?"

Cassadaria said "Ruby, Silver eyed warriors are Grimm slayers as well as having significant power to hurt certain people as well."

Ruby said "Oh."

Cassadaria walks in, while Ruby waits outside. Several hours pass.

Cassadaria emerged and said "There is a meeting of a small group of White Fang squads in 3 weeks."

Ruby asked "So what do we do in the meantime?"

Cassadaria said "Train, we have 3 weeks."

The next morning outside the town in the forest, Ruby and Cassadaria are preparing for training.

Cassadaria said "Put your arms up and swing at me." The spar goes on for hours.

Cassadaria said "You need to be faster and hit harder, you need to improve your strength, the real part you struggle with most is footwork, hand to hand combat is like a dance, you need to know where to stand and how to stand."

Ruby said "It's difficult, I have never fought like this."

Cassadaria said "I have a feeling you will have got it by the end of these 21 days I can feel it."

1 week past with them practising close combat skills.

That day Ruby and Cassadaria were going toe to toe, blocking and countering each others punches and kicks.

Cassadaria said "You have improved considerably, you are a real natural."

Ruby said "Thanks, I wonder how my friends are doing."

At Beacon, Yang is sitting there with Weiss and Blake. Ozpin walks in.

He said "Are you all right?"

Yang shouted "Ruby has disappeared, she could be dead for all we know!"

Weiss said "Have some faith, Ruby is tough plus she likely met with that girl, she is in good hands."

Ozpin said "I have heard some rumours, 2 girls are training outside a town not far from here, however they are not seen to be in any danger."

Weiss said "We should focus on training to become huntresses."

Yang shouted "Why should I be here when my sister is out there."

Blake asked "Do you think Ruby would have not told us before she left if she wanted us to follow her?"

Weiss said "Blake is right, Ruby would have told us especially you if she wanted us to follow her."

Yang said "I know, i just am really worried she will hurt herself."

2 weeks past. Ruby and Cassadaria are outside the meeting place of the White Fang.

Cassadaria asked "Are you ready for this Ruby?"

Ruby said "I am ready to fight yes."

Cassadaria said "You are better than me at fighting now, so maybe you should lead."

Ruby said "But you have been doing this since you were young."

Cassadaria said "I have faith in you."

Ruby said "Alright, on the count of 3, 1 ,2 ,3."

Ruby slammed through the wall knocking out five members of the White Fang.

A member of the White Fang pressed a button and hundreds of White Fang members poured out of every door.

Cassadaria jumped in a and asked not noticing all of the opponents asked "Ruby so how are we doing, you got all of them right?"

Ruby said "Turn around."

Cassadaria said "Oh well that is ********."

Ruby said "Well, that just means a higher likelihood one of these 2 thousand goons knows something."

Cassadaria asked "Are you sure we shouldn't retreat?"

Ruby said "Retreat where we surrounded, we fight or we die."

Cassadaria said "Right, they won't show mercy unlike us."

Ruby said "I think fighting bare handed would be better, we want information."

Cassadaria nodded. They both put their weapons on their back.

The sergeant shouts "Get them."

Ruby rushes in and knocks out 100 of their number. Cassadaria knocks out another 100 and sees 1000 of them charging at Ruby. Ruby delivers spins a kick so fast it creates a whirlwind knocking them all out.

The sergeant shouts "All conscious soldiers retreat."

Ruby said "You look worried."

Cassadaria said "That was very careless, there was a lot of enemies."

Ruby said "I knew I would starts to become exhausted trying to fight all of them at once with their guards up but if I took out enough in a single strike I could force a retreat."

Cassadaria said "That is not a bad plan."

Ruby asked "Umm so how are we going tie all of them up?"

Cassadaria said "Ughh ,didn't think of that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Twin Flames Chapter 2**

Ruby said "Phew, that was hard work, tying up all of the White Fang members that we caught."

Cassadaria walked over to one of them, she asked "Do you know where Roman Torchwick is?"

Ruby asked "Tell me do you know about a woman named Cinder."

The White Fang remember remained silent.

Ruby said "One of you will tell us, the question who will spill it and even if none of you don't that just mean we will capture more of you."

A siren signal started to make noise.

Ruby said "Well if you want to be arrested."

The White Fang member said "Fine, you would want to speak with Adam, take this picture in my pocket."

Ruby grabs the picture and frees 20 of their restraints then leaves allowing them to free the others.

At Beacon the next morning. Yang, Weiss and Blake were training with each other when a messenger came.

Yang asked "Is it about Ruby?"

The messenger said "The 3 of you come with me."

They arrive at Ozpin's office.

Ozpin said "I have good new and something may or may not constitute bad news."

Yang said "Give us the good news first"

Ozpin said "Ruby was spotted and we are tracking her now."

Weiss asked "What is the bad news?"

Ozpin said "She attacked a gathering of the White Fang and she already seems to be on the way to another meeting place."

Yang asked "She is with Cassadaria, have you uncovered the promise she made to her?"

Ozpin said "She made a promise to Cassadaria to save her sister Cinder Fall."

Yang asked "What will that entail?"

Ozpin said "She will clash with powers beyond your understanding."

2 months later, Ruby is sitting in a small building. Cassadaria walked in.

Ruby asked "So where are we striking next?"

Cassadaria said "We have located Tyrian, we will have to follow him, he works for Salem as well so maybe we will find her there."

Ruby said "Alright."

The follow Tyrian to a strange portal.

Cassadaria asked "How's that second aura treating you?"

Ruby said "It is slightly straining but it is the only thing keeping my first aura from tearing me apart."

Cassadaria said "We should try to avoid meeting up with Salem directly, she is more powerful than the 2 of us combined."

Ruby said "Alright let's be sneaky, we don't want to get noticed."

They sneak enter the portal and find a tall tower.

Cassadaria whispered "I never thought I would be back here again."

Ruby asked "Where is the entrance?"

Cassadaria said "I will lead."

Ruby followed Cassadaria into the castle. They sneak around.

Ruby and Cassadaria see a few guards moving and try to hide in a room Cassadaria turned around.

Cassadaria froze "It's, it's Salem."

Salem said "You have five seconds to leave this room and I may pretend you weren't here."

Ruby Turns around.

Salem said "Well this changes things, you both have to die now."

Ruby said "You take those 2, I will stall Salem."

Tyrian smiles "This will be fun."

Hazel said "Be serious, Tyrian."

Cassadaria started exchanging blows with Tyrian and Hazel.

Ruby swings her scythe at Salem. Salem easily doges each swing, Ruby starts punching and kicking but can't land a blow on Salem.

Salem then starts hitting Ruby repeatedly.

Ruby thought (I just have to release it, just keep taking the blows.)

Salem said "Bow to me and I might spare you."

Cassadaria shouts "Ruby"

Hazel kicks one of Cassadaria legs breaking it. Ruby second aura glows yellow and smashes Salem into her chair. Ruby then grabs Cassadaria and dashes out of the side of the castle using Speed.

Salem stood up "It seems she has 2 semblances that makes her very dangerous, she was taking all those hits and delivered a blow back with all that force back at me."

Hazel asked "Should we chase them?"

Salem said "No, that was Cassadaria she know hers way out of here."

Ruby asked "Cassadaria do you have a way out of here my semblance is about to fail?"

Cassadaria said "I have to open a portal."

Cassadaria opened a portal and they both fell through it.

Cassadaria said "We are in trouble."

Ruby said "Mother, I may see you on the other side today."

Cassadaria shouted "Ruby what are you doing?"

Ruby said "Saving your life."

Cassadaria shouted "Don't you do it."

Ruby gave her remaining aura to Cassadaria. 2 hours later Cassadaria woke up. She saw Ruby lying there bleeding.

Cassadaria said crying "Ruby, you'll be alright."

Ruby cough up blood as she speaks "I'm sorry I won't make it."

A giant flying ship picked them both up. Ruby lay there on the ship.

They arrive aboard a much larger ship.

Ruby was taken into separate ward.

A few weeks later when she woke, a man introduced himself to Cassadaria "I am Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas Academy."

Cassadaria said "I must be with Ruby, she has stood with even when every though I am a monster, a half-Grimm."

Ironwood said "A Dead-Eye, hmm, well you better see your friend."

24 hours later Cassadaria walked to to see Ruby sitting there.

Cassadaria said "You seem fine."

Ruby said "No I'm not I have 10 hours left before the stitchs holding my heart together burst from the force of my heartbeat."

A tall man arrives 9 and half hours later.

Ruby said "I'm so sorry Uncle Qrow."

Qrow said "Don't worry we should spend some time together."

Cassadaria said "I'm sorry, this is my fault I took her into danger."

Ruby said "No I am glad to have met you, I am sorry to have to fail to keep my promise."

Ruby and Qrow share a few words, she then feels a sharp pain in her chest and collapses on the bed. 2 weeks later At Beacon a messenger arrives in Team RWBY's Room.

The messenger said "Yang, you are wanted to be seen at Ozpin's office."

Yang arrived at Ozpin's Office, she asked "Why have I been called, shouldn't the others be here?"

Ozpin said "You may need some time alone to process this."

Ozpin handed her a note.

Yang read it and she asked desperately "This can't be happening?"

Ozpin said "Unfortunately it's true."

Yang bolted out of the room and ran outside of the academy, dropping the note next to her team's room. Weiss picked up the note rand read it.

Blake asked "What is it?"

Weiss said tears streaming down her face "It's the funeral of Ruby Rose."

Blake said "No, it can't be."

Weiss said "This is why Yang didn't come back."

2 days later they arrive at the funeral. Yang looks at the coffin. Qrow and Taiyang stand beside her. Weiss and Blake are standing behind her.

Yang walked away upset. Weiss and Blake followed her.

Yang sits on her own.

Weiss ask "Are you alright?"

Yang said "Maybe If I was there she would still be alive now."

Weiss said "I want to know what happened, I will get it out of her."

Weiss walked over and grabbed Cassadaria, she dragged her over to Yang.

Weiss asked angrily "What caused this?"

Cassadaria said "We went to rescue my sister and we got into a fight with Salem, we escaped and she gave me the last of the her aura to save me."

Qrow walked over and saw Cassadaria sitting there.

Qrow asked "Why is she here?"

Weiss said "We wanted some information about what happened to Ruby, do you know who Salem is."

Qrow said angry "What Salem she is a very powerful person and incredibly dangerous, she is not on to be taken lightly."

Cassadaria said "It was an accident, we just got noticed by her and well it all went downhill from there."

Qrow walked away.

5 Months past, the remainder of Team RWBY were in their room.

Ozpin walked in.

Yang asked "Why are you here?"

Ozpin said "You all have been have been underachieving, it seems the passing of your leader has put you in bad spirits."

Yang shouted "What are you implying?"

Ozpin said "You need a new leader."

Weiss asks "Shouldn't one of us be the leader, we have more experience."

Ozpin said "We have a new student, she has proven herself quite capable."

The girl walks in and bows to them, she was wearing a blue shirt and jeans while her eyes were blood red, her black hair was half-way down her back.

Yang said "She is quite young."

The girl said "My name is Alexandria Shadowsight but you can just call me Alex."

Weiss said "Weiss Schnee."

Alex said "I know you, heir to the Schnee Dust Company."

The next morning, Alex shakes Yang. Yang opens her eyes .

Yang said "Come on it's early."

Alex said "You have to play catchup now, you seem to have been slacking off in training, wake everyone else up."

Yang woke up both Weiss and Blake. They all arrive outside the building at the crack

of dawn.

Alex said "Show me what you are capable of."

Yang shouted "I will show you what I am capable of."

Yang tried to hit Alex and she dodged to the side.

Alex said "I expected better come on."

Yang swung multiple blows, Alex dodged each one and gave her a sharp kick. Yang's semblance flares up and she rushes at Alex. Alex dodges her attack and kicks her again.

Alex said "My advice, don't let you emotions control you."

Alex said "Weiss, your next."

Weiss said "Alright."

Weiss pulls her sword out and Alex does the same.

Weiss and Alex swung their swords at each other. Alex and Weiss continued on for a few hours.

Weiss said "Your really good."

Alex said "You are a little to tense and serious, be a little more loose."

Weiss said "I'll try."

Alex then said "Blake, your turn."

Blake nodded. Blake created clones and all 3 charged at Alex. Alex struck the 2 clones and slammed Blake away with a elbow.

Alex said "Blake you need to improve you defences a little bit."

They returned to their dorm.

Yang asked "What have you being doing since the commencement of the year."

Alex said "Fighting Grimm, they have grown in number quite considerably of late, I have also had a confrontation with the White Fang over a robbery of dust store months back."

Weiss said "The White Fang are awful bunch of degenerates, always stealing from others."

Blake said "That's uncalled for."

Weiss replied "I don't care for those are criminally insane."

Blake replied "The White Fang aren't psychopath, their just misguided Faunus."

Weiss said "They are trying to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

Blake said "That just mean they are very misguided."

Weiss said "The White Fang are a bunch of scum."

Blake said "They are fighting for something."

Yang leaves the room and Alex just watches.

Weiss shouts "They are bunch of terrorists that cause a lot of harm."

Blake shouts back "They have a cause too."

Weiss shouts "It seems all Faunus are good for is causing more problems, these White Fang have being causing harm all over."

Blake shouts "You ignorant little brat."

Weiss shouts "I am your teammate, you can't treat me like that."

Blake shouts "Your a judgemental little girl who has no idea what she is talking about."

Yang re-enters the room.

She asks "Are they done yet?"

Alex said "No, I am trying to follow what is being said I want to know where this is coming from with both perspectives being considered equally."

Weiss shouts "What makes you say that?"

Blake shouts "That opinion makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe them to be."

Weiss shouts "So you admit it's the truth."

Blake shouts "That's not what I meant."

Jaune walks in with Pyrrha.

Pyrrha said "Yang , Alex, we are trying to sleep."

Alex said "This is important, this will disrupt your for many nights if we don't resolve this now."

Weiss shouts "I don't understand why this is a being so problematic."

Blake shouts "That is why it's a problem."

Weiss shouts "You know your defending an organisation that hates humanity don't you, they are evil in all forms."

Blake shouts "There is no such thing as pure evil, why do you think they hate humanity so much, it's because of people like Cardin and people like you, that make them have to take drastic action."

Weiss said shocked "People like me."

Blake shouted "Your discriminatory."

Weiss shouts "I'm a victim."

Pyrrha asks "How much longer is this going to go for, they have been at it for hours?"

Alex said "They may keep going all night and if not resolved every night until the end of the year."

Weiss said "You want to know why I despise the White Fang and Faunus because they have been at war with my family for year, they have cause much bloodshed, my father always came home furious causing me to have a very rough childhood."

Weiss shouts "I don't like them because they are a bunch of thieves, liars and murderers."

Blake shouted "Maybe we were just tired of being pushed around."

Alex said "So that's why."

Blake realised what she said and darted out the door.

Alex said "We better get some sleep, it's too late for a search."

The next morning, Alex wakes up early and wakes up Weiss.

Ruby said "Get ready, you have 10 minutes to set up."

Weiss got herself ready and met with Alex in the town.

Weiss asked "Why is Yang allowed to sleep?"

Alex said angrily "Because this doesn't involve her, it involves you and Blake"

A girl with red hair ran up.

She shouted "Alex, friend."

Alex ran up and they both slammed their fist into each other.

Alex said "It's good to see you Penny."

Penny said "It's good to see my friend."

Weiss asked "Who is this?"

Alex said "This is Penny, you think I fought the White Fang on my own."

Alex asked "I could use some help a friend of mine named Blake has disappeared can you help me find her."

Penny said "Sure, friend."

Weiss said "This is taking forever."

Alex said "This is you fault."

Penny asked "Who is Blake?"

Alex said "She is a black haired Faunus who is a former member of the White Fang."

Penny said "I was going to investigate the White Fang they were planning a heist of dust."

Alex said "We have to go then."

They arrive to find Blake fighting Roman Torchwick.

Alex,Weiss and Penny jump in to join the fight.

Roman said "You 2 again, always getting in my way."

Alex said "Roman, you are not getting away again."

She summons a huge hook and crashes his ship. She then ties him up in rope.

A few hours later James Ironwood arrived.

Ironwood said "You 2 are back in action."

Alex said "No, I was just helping a friend and he just happened to be here."

Ironwood said "Thank you, we will handle the rest here."

Alex said "Very well I will head back to Beacon."

Blake said "I shouldn't go back."

Alex said "I am here to fix this between you two now that I know what's going on, we will discuss in the dorm, if we are going to be a team we need to resolve this."

They arrive back at Beacon. Alex sits Weiss and Blake down in the dorm.

Yang said "I'm up."

Yang looks around.

Alex said "We left without you need the sleep."

Yang said "This look serious."

Alex said "It is, you should leave this between the 3 of us."

Yang said "Alright."

Yang leaves the room.

Alex said "Weiss, you are the heir of the Schnee Dust company and you have struggled as a child because of the White Fang."

Weiss said "Yes."

Alex then said "Before you speak Blake let's take that ribbon off and let your tail out, how do you expect to be treated with respect for what you are when you hide it, by showing your heritage you will enable a better peace."

Blake took of her ribbon and let her tail out.

Alex said "Blake, you are former member of the White Fang since child hood, attended every protest but once they started to be more violent."

Blake said "Yes."

Weiss asked "What is the point your trying to make?"

Alex said "Because of you Faunus workforce, the White Fang protested at your doors as well as many other's doors but no-one listened. Then when the White Fang changed becoming more violent, replacing peaceful protest with vandalism, theft and murder. Do you what the scary part about that is, it worked. The Faunus were abused by humans for so long and their peaceful protests were ignored, they were treated no better than animals, yet when they they took up arms they were treated as equals."

Weiss said "So."

Alex said "There is a problem with the world, when the only way to get treated as equal even though your different is through force of arm, they tried peace and it didn't work. I have spoken with several former White Fang members who didn't like this and left they said the White Fang greatly decreased in numbers since then going from 2 million to a total of 10 000 almost overnight. I also spoke to non-member Faunus. They didn't like the methods of the White Fang, the only reason they don't do more against them is they can't deny , that this method gets results."

Weiss said "So this is our fault as well."

Alex said "You are the heir of the Schnee Dust Company, you can make change if you just try."

Weiss said "Your right."

Blake said "I know what they do is bad, that's why I left, It's just we have been treated are as animals for so long, we don't want to lose our equality."

Weiss said "I'm sorry, I didn't realise, you sound like the right person to lead Faunus to a brighter future working with humans, someone who understands the difference between violence and peace as motives."

Blake and Weiss shake hands.

 **Chapter 2 End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twin Flames Chapter 3**

The next morning, they are informed it's 2 weeks to the Vytal festival.

Yang said "It had to be postponed due to the fact Beacon wasn't ready to host the tournament."

Alex said "We better prepare."

Blake and Weiss said "Let's go.'

They have a long arduous training session before lunch. Cardin pulled on Blake's tail as she walked past.

Blake shouted "Let go."

Cardin said "Bow, animal."

Weiss heard this and punched him in the jaw.

Weiss asked "Blake, are you alright?"

Blake said "I am, thanks Weiss."

Cardin asked "Why do you defend her?"

Weiss said "She is my friend and we humans have terrible things to Faunus and that needs to change."

They all sit down. Weiss and Blake are sharing some friendly conversation.

Alex said smiling "It's good to see you 2 getting along, we are really becoming quite a team."

The 2 weeks past quickly.

Alex asked "Are we ready for this?"

Yang said smiling "I'm confident."

Weiss said "I'm ready."

Blake said "Ready to go."

Alex grabbed a tool box as they were leaving for the arena.

Weiss asked "What's that toolbox for?'

Alex said "Penny's in this tournament."

Weiss asked "So why?"

Alex said "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Penny is a artificial person made of metal and wires.

They all shouted "What!"

Alex said "Don't worry she is a good person, it is just due to certain things happening during mission she needed an arm replaced or something like that so I got a portable toolbox for fixing her."

They enter the arena against ABRN. The round started abruptly. Nadir met with Alex on the battlefield. She elbowed him in the stomach and followed by a kick to the back which lowered his aura level to five causing him to lose.

Yang shouted "Way to go Alex."

Arslan kicked her into Weiss. Bolin disarmed knocked Weiss's sword out of her hand. Blake arrived having just defeated Reese. Bolin slammed his pole into Blake's tail. Then he slammed Weiss in the back. Alex blocked Bolin's attack and pushed him away. Alex passed Weiss her sword.

Alex said "Yang you with me."

Yang nodded, Yang then kicked Arslan over the fire part of the arena. Alex sent magma upwards into Arslan she then launches Yang up into the air who delivered a powerful punch slamming Arslan into the ground.

Bolin went flying into the edge of the arena, having hit the edge of ring and being under his aura being under 15%.

The announcer shouts "Team RWBY has won the round!"

After winning the match. Alex,Yang,Weiss and Blake to to get lunch. Weiss ignores a phone call from her father. They go to have lunch at noodle store. Weiss's credit card is declined.

Weiss said "But I haven't spent that much."

Alex said "Don't worry."

Alex puts a small bag of coins on the table. The owner takes it and leaves them to their meal.

Yang asked "Where did you get that money?"

Alex said "Hunting Grimm does pay well."

Team JNPR sat with them and enjoyed a meal before their match.

Jaune said "I feel sick."

Nora said "Aim it at the enemy."

Ren said "That's disgusting but if you need to."

Jaune said lying on the table "Got it."

The announcer called them team JNPR to the ring.

Team RWBY head's back to watch their match.

Alex watches the match closely as do her teammates.

Alex said "So it seems the enemy have a sniper, that is going to be tough to beat."

Nora gets hit with a electrical weapon and knocks he opponent flying having absorbed the electric energy."

Jaune sees a lightning cloud and tells Nora to get to the top of the mountain.

A a few minutes of fighting, Nora gets the power up by the storm and single handily wipes out the opposing team.

Alex said "Jaune may not be a amazing fighter but he is a good leader able to think quickly and come up with a surefire plan."

They watch Team SSSN face against Team NDGO.

As the match went Alex shook her head.

Alex said "These guys are hopeless."

Weiss said "You're not wrong, Sun seems to be the only decent fighter there."

After the match they saw a ship come down.

Team RWBY ran out to the ship.

A woman dressed in white stepped out.

Weiss said "That's Winter, my sister."

Alex said "Your sister."

Weiss said "I feel like I haven't done as well as I should have this year."

Blake said "I'm sorry Weiss."

Weiss said "I have been through a lot this year, it's not any of your fault."

Winter walked up to Weiss.

Winter asked "How have been doing here?"

Weiss said "If your talking about my grades then I'm sorry."

Winter said "I meant your friends."

Weiss said "This is Alex , Yang and Blake."

Winter looked at all of them especially Blake, she then said "Let's talk."

Weiss said "Okay."

Weiss was separated from her friends by Winter's guards.

Winter asked "You not what they did to our family?"

Weiss said "We forced their hand, it is really us ,the humans fault, anyone would get desperate when they are treated as an animal when they are so similar to us."

Winter said "Who taught you this."

Weiss said "Maybe I am opening my eyes to the world we live in, the White Fang were once a peaceful organisation until their leader changed and what happened was scary."

Winter said "It was."

Weiss said "The history of Humans and Faunus is scary, when they portested peacefully no-one gave them heed and treated them as lesser but after they got violent they are treated as equals."

Winter said "so."

Weiss asked rhetorically "What kind of world do we live in which violence is the only way to be treated as equals?"

Winter said "They have done bad things to our family Weiss"

Weiss shouts at her "We have done bad things to them as well, not mention how our company treats Faunus!"

Winter shouts "They act like animals!"

Weiss shouts "BECAUSE WE TREAT THEM LIKE ANMALS?"

The sound of clunking came from the two guards being broken.

Weiss turned around and saw Qrow standing there.

Weiss walked said as she past him "I hope you can get through to my stubborn sister who refuses to see reason."

Weiss stood next to Blake.

Weiss said angrily "I'm am sick of her being so stubborn."

Alex said "You can be quite stubborn too but what makes the difference is you can when you see reason, you stop."

Alex hears gun shots.

Weiss said "For gods sakes, are they fighting now."

Blake asked "Are you alright?"

Weiss said "I will fine when my sister stops this fight which she started."

Qrow and Winter continue fighting on the ground until Ironwood came over.

Iron wood asked "What are you doing, creating such a huge commotion in the street."

Winter said "General Ironwood, sir he started the altercation."

Weiss walked over and shouted "Why can't you for once admit your wrong, that you were in the wrong, the thing Beacon taught me was I can be wrong, I spent so long thinking I was always right but being here taught me more than Atlas ever could." Weiss stormed off angrily with Blake and Yang following her. Penny waved to Alex and Alex waved back.

Alex followed Ironwood and Winter to Ozpin's office. She then camouflaged looking like she was part of the wall.

Ozpin arrived in his office with Glynda and Qrow.

Winter said angrily "What were you thinking?"

Ironwood said "If any my men behave like that I would have had them shot."

Qrow replied snidely "If I was one of your men I would have shot myself and besides you don't have many men most of them are machines that obey your every command."

Glyda said "I don't condone his actions but yours didn't make it any better."

Winter said "He was drunk."

Glyda replied "His always drunk, he once fell down on his way out of classroom."

After a few moments of stunned silence as Qrow was drinking again.

Ozpin asked "Why are you here?"

Ironwood said "You've been out of contact for weeks, you can't just go black like that."

Qrow said "I'm not one of your few men don't treat me like one, Jimmy."

Winter said "General."

Qrow said "Whatever, the point is I was sent to get intel on our enemy and they are here."

Ironwood said "We know."

Qrow said angrily "You now do you, well it's great that I'm risking my life out there to keep you all informed."

Ironwood said "Qrow."

Qrow said "Communication is a 2 way street, you see this thing I'm holding, it has something called a send button on it, use it."

Qrow said "They assumed you were compromised."

Qrow said "And I assumed you have no reason to be here, you don't need to be here this has nothing to do with you." Qrow then asked mockingly "Did any of you invite her because I certainly didn't?"

Ironwood said "Schnee leave we will discuss this incident later."

Winter said "But."

Ironwood said "Winter."

Winter left the room in a bad mood.

Alex said "Well I'm glad she's gone."

Ozpin asked "Alex, how and are you here?"

Alex said "I know what's really going on, and this is just the beginning the queen will make her move."

Ironwood said "What should we do with her?""

Ozpin said "Make her part of this if she knows which I have no doubt she does otherwise she wouldn't have bothered following you."

Ironwood said "Fine then, Qrow continue."

Qrow said "Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn they are the queen pulling the strings, they are the ones who are responsible for Autumn's condition."

Glyda exclaimed "What?!"

Qrow said "The world thinks we are just teachers,generals, headmasters but they are wrong we work behind closed doors to keep the world safe from evils they don't know about and couldn't even begin to comprehend, so James when you brought your army here, did you think you were discreet or did just not care."

As he put a hologram phone down, he said "Discreet wasn't working."

He continued "I am here because this is necessary."

Qrow said "You are here because Ozpin wanted you here, he made you part of this inner circle and told what is really happening."

Ironwood said "I'm grateful."

Alex said angrily "This is not a very good way to show your grateful."

Ironwood said "When the people see my fleet they will feel safe and the enemy will know our strength"

Qrow laughed "You think our enemy is scared of you ships, she has created creatures that are the embodiment of fear."

Alex said "Not to mention your tech is easily hackable"

Ozpin said "And fear will bring the Grimm, a guardian is symbol of comfort and an army is a symbol of conflict. In the back of everyone's minds is the question 'If this is the size of our defences what are we expecting to fight."

Alex waked over to Ironwood's scroll and looked at it. He closed the hologram.

Alex said as Ironwood picked up his scroll "Your scroll has been hacked by the enemy."

Ironwood asked "How?"

Alex said "I don't know but they did, look."

She showed them all the symbol of a queen on the phone.

Alex said "This means your army is under their control and if we do anything they may started their plan early."

Ironwood asked "Is there nothing we can do?"

Alex said "We need a guardian."

Alex said "I will leave that to you, I have to get back to my team."

She gets back to see Yang and Weiss at the end of their match. After the 2nd round ended and soon after the 3rd round began with Ruby facing off against Mercury.

Yang easily defeated Mercury with little trouble. Yang is declared the winner. Alex runs down there to congratulate her. Yang swung a punch at Alex. Alex blocked the punch.

Alex shouted "Yang, what are you doing?"

Yang continued punching and kicking Alex, Alex blocked every punch and kick.

The announcer shouted "The match is over, you can stop."

Alex said "Okay, I have had enough."

Alex palms Yang in the stomach, Yang coughed up blood and then lost consciousness. Alex carried Yang back up to her team.

Alex said "That was the lightest blow I could do."

Weiss asked "Now what, she is out for the who knows how long?"

Alex said "Easy fix,I can heal people."

Weiss asked "How?"

Alex said "I can create life energy."

Alex's hands glow white and she heals Yang. Yang wakes up.

Yang asked "What happened."

Alex said "You won the round."

Yang asked "But Mercury knocked me out could didn't he?"

Alex said "No, I did because you attacked me what you were seeing was an illusion."

Yang said upset "I'm so sorry."

Alex said "Relax, the next match is about to start."

The next match was Penny vs Pyrrha. Penny and Pyrrha were fighting on equal footing.

Alex said "I'm worried about Penny, she could get really badly hurt here."

Penny duplicated her swords. The Pyrrha let a huge magnetic burst which sent Penny's wires back at her cutting in half.

Alex ran down to the centre of the stadium.

Emerald said "Mercury, stop her."

Mercury ran after her and as she arrived in front of Penny. He kicked her in the back of the head. She grabbed him and slammed his head into the ground.

Cinder began her broadcast.

Alex activated the toolbox giving it the orders complete Directive 3(Pick up Penny and her equipment, then return to storage unit) then Directive 1(Perform damage report on Penny).

Grimm started to attack the city and the stadium.

A Nevermore smashes through the roof and tries to attack Pyrrha.

Alex then kicks the creature, as she shouts "LEAVE HER ALONE,!."

Then everyone's weapon arrive and they defeat the Nevermore. They all head outside. To find Ironwood killing a Grimm.

Once he was done he said "Leave if you wish no-one will blame you but if you want to stay and fight follow me."

All of them agree to fight.

Ironwood said "1 last thing."

Ironwood blew up all of his mechanical soldiers including the ones on his ship.

Alex said "Good job no hacking for the bad guys."

You guys take the ground path I'm going to stop Torchwick.

Alex gets on top of Torchwick's ship and starts fighting Neopolitan and Torchwick on it. She fights them for a long period of time.

Alex said "Grr this is taking too long."

Alex starts to realises her aura and blows up the ship, then jumps off landing on the ground safely. She runs over only to find Weiss with Yang and Blake. Alex looks at them and sees Yang's arm's missing.

Blake said "I'm so sorry."

Weiss said "It's not your fault, we will find who did this and ensure justice don't worry."

A call comes through from Jaune that Pyrrha is in danger.

Alex said "I will go."

Alex runs up there only to watch Pyrrha killed by Cinder. Alex's eyes change from red to Silver, freeze the Grimm and hurt Cinder badly.

Alex picked up Cinder who was bleeding heavily. Cassadaria arrived.

Cassadaria asked "Who are you?"

Alex said "Alex is my name, you want your sister back."

Cassadaria asked "How did you figure that out?"

Alex said "I would rather not talk about it."

Cassadaria said "Sorry I shouldn't be rude to the one who saved my sister."

Alex said "I have to get back to the others."

Cassadaria said "I will have to leave Atlas , they will arrest my sister."

Cassadaria draws a sigil on the ground and starts chanting. The sigil glows but then nothing happens.

Alex asked "What were you doing?"

Cassadaria said "Trying my phoenix sigil which can bring others back to life but it didn't work."

Alex said "You should go and meet with Qrow he will help you."

Cassadaria said "Thanks."

A few days later Cassadaria arrives at Qrow's home.

Qrow asked "What are you doing here?"

Cassadaria said "I need a place to keep my sister so Atlas won't find her."

Qrow said "You are Ruby's friend so sure."

Cassadaria puts Cinder down and continues to treat her injuries.

Qrow asked "Why are you hiding from Atlas?"

Cassadaria said "My sister is responsible for what happened at Beacon and worked for Salem."

Qrow shouted "What."

Cassadaria said "I will take her down if she tries anything."

Qrow said "Fine but if anything goes wrong it's on your head."

A few hours later Cinder woke up. Cinder looked at Cassadaria.

Cinder whispered "..."

Cassadaria learnt close.

Cinder whispered "You betrayed Salem, I should kill you."

Cassadaria said "I will show Salem betrayed me."

Cassadaria unwrapped her face. Cinder's eye widened.

Cassadaria said "Salem made me into a monster."

Cinder whispered "I'm sorry, I didn't know so I have cause all this death for this."

Cassadaria said "I am travelling with team JNPR to the next town."

Cinder whispered "May I come with?"

Cassadaria said "Fine but apologise to Jaune."

Cassadaria and Cinder walk out of the building.

Jaune shouts "Why are you bringing her?"

Cassadaria shouts "She's my sister."

Cinder whispers in his ear "I'm sorry."

Jaune said to Cinder "Fine but I'm not forgiving you."

Meanwhile Alex is on her own. She is busily repairing Penny. 4 months later Penny was fully repaired.

Alex asked "Penny, you active?"

There was no response.

Alex created an orb of life in her hand and slammed into Penny's repaired body.

Penny opened her eyes and said shocked "I am alive."

Alex said "I have repaired you."

Penny asked "What happened?"

Alex said "Beacon is overrun with Grimm, we failed."

Penny asked "What should we do?"

Alex said "Time to reveal who I really am."

Penny said "Alright."

Penny arrived at Qrow's home. Yang opened the door and was shocked.

Yang said "Penny your alright come in."

Penny entered in the door.

Yang asked "So how are you functioning?"

Alex stood out of sight as she said "I fixed her like I said I would."

Yang said "Alex ,you sound different."

Alex said "I have stopped hiding who I really am."

Yang said "Show yourself then, you have nothing to hide amongst friends."

Alex stepped out as she said "We are more than friends."

Yang's eyes widen as she jumped "RUBY, YOU'RE ALIVE."

 **Chapter 3 End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twin Flames Chapter 4**

Yang asked "Ruby why did you fake your death?"

Ruby said smiling "I was dead for a small moment."

Yang shouted "That doesn't answer my question."

Ruby said "That will be complicated?"

Yang shouted angrily "What do you mean by that?"

Ruby got serious and said "Let me start from the beginning, there were 2 gods twin brothers, the elder brother created life and all that lived during the day. The younger brother on the other hand tried to destroy everything that his brother created."

Yang shouted "This is relevant how?"

Ruby said harshly "If you let me finish, you might actually learn something such as why Beacon was attacked."

Yang said "Alright I'll listen."

Ruby said "No matter how hard he tried the younger brother couldn't stop it from coming back during the day. Therefore he creates a creature that shared his hatred for life, the Grimm. His elder brother had realised that their feud has to end, he proposed they make one final creation, one that had the power to create or destroy, they were given the gift of knowledge and ultimately the power to choose which path to follow, the way of light or the way of darkness."

Taiyang asked "Where did you learn this?"

Ruby said "A book in a vault sealed in Atlas's ship. Anyway as I was saying this is how humanity came to be. These four gifts the ability to create and destroy, as well as the power of knowledge and choice have a physical form. These gods left it behind before they left our world, they however had another even more powerful gift should someone try to use this power incorrectly, the 2 brothers left a small pool of their blood gifting the one who drinks it some of their power."

Yang asked "This pertains to what?"

Ruby said "Well turns out, Penny gave me some of it when I was dying, when it didn't work she brought all of it, apparently Ironwood located it in a temple and didn't know what it was. Ironwood took it and had no idea what it was. Anyway when Penny said 'It could cure all ills.' I thought I might as well try, I drank all of it, it didn't do anything. After the time I thought I was dead, I woke up in a coffin, which was being prepared, I closed the lid and left."

Yang asked "So why did you hide your identity?"

Ruby said "All of this must be kept secret, everything I said if let out to the public, Ozpin, Ironwood,Glynda and even Uncle Qrow have been tyring to keep this secret."

Taiyang said "Very well for my brother and for you Ruby, we will keep this secret."

Ruby said "Good, a powerful woman named Salem has been pulling the strings behind everything including Beacon's fall. She is the reason I had hid as a Silver Eyed Warrior I would have drawn attention to all of you and you would all be at risk."

Yang said "I see you were trying to protect us."

Ruby said smiling "Yeah."

Ruby gave Yang a big hug.

Yang said "Woah, you have built quite a bit of muscle."

Ruby said as she let go "Yeah, a lot of fighting."

Yang said "You have done better than I have."

Ruby said "Yeah, um where is Qrow?"

Yang said "He left following Cinder, Cassadaria as well as the remaining members of team JNPR."

Ruby said "I have to go ,Tyrian might be after them and he is tough,a scorpion man who has the power to poison others."

Yang said "But you just got back?"

Ruby said "I must meet with Qrow and the others they want to know I'm alive plus they need help as Salem would want to reclaim Cinder."

Yang said "I understand, go and promise me once this is over you'll come back."

Ruby said "I will when this is all over."

4 months later Cassadaria, Cinder as well as the remaining team JNPR arrived in the remnant of the settlement Oniyuri.

Cassadaria asks "Where are we?"

Ren said "This town was destroyed by a particularly powerful Grimm."

Cinder is hiding behind Cassadaria.

Jaune asked angrily"Why do you continue to protect her, she is always hiding behind your back?"

Cassadaria said "You have pointed your sword at her at least 10 times in the past week, that is reason enough."

Jaune shouts "She killed Pyrrha."

Cassadaria shouts back "She's family and Ruby was willing to give her life to save her, if you kill her know Ruby would have died for nothing."

Tyrian starts laughing "Oooh there is a lot of you, hehehe I am going to enjoy this."

Cassadaria said "There is no way you can beat all of us by yourself."

Tyrian laughed who said "I was by myself."

All their weapons flew into the air.

A voice said "Tyrian I am only concerned with Cinder, no one else."

Jaune turned around his eyes widened "Pyrrha."

Cinder stepped out and drew her twin blades.

Cassadaria said "You can't your still recovering."

Cinder shook her head.

Tyrian smiled "Well I guess that leaved the rest of you to me."

Qrow jumps down and said "No, you will fight me."

Qrow and Tyrian start fighting, Cinder and Pyrrha start fighting as well.

Tyrian said "Hehehe, even if you kill me, it doesn't matter Pyrrha has been given the power of darkness and could kill all of you, she will kill Cinder and inherit the power of fall."

Qrow said "We'll see about that."

The fight goes on and on. Qrow is winning his fight against Tyrian while Cinder is losing ground against Pyrrha.

Tyrian sees Jaune with his guard down. Tyrian dashes off to attack Jaune. Cinder sees Tyrian moving and gets in the way of his stinger.

Pyrrha said "She is mine to kill, Tyrian."

Tyrian said "Alright, go ahead."

Pyrrha is just about swing at her when a barrage of swords land on the ground around Pyrrha.

A voice said "Maybe you should first confront those who you wronged before seeking vengeance."

Penny landed in front of Pyrrha, Pyrrha starts to shake as she flashbacks to the tournament.

Penny said pointing to Cinder"Pyrrha ,I am willing to forgive you but are you willing to forgive her."

Tyrian laughed "So you broke her, well then I just have to kill you."

Tyrian rushed to strike Penny when a red scythe cut his tail off.

Tyrian screamed in agony as he looked at his tail.

Tyrian shouted "Who did that?"

A voice said "Well maybe you should be more careful."

A girl in a red hood stood in front of him. Tyrian looked frightened and bolted.

She took her hood of and turned around, she said "Hey everyone you all okay."

Qrow shouted as he ran up and gave her a big hug "Ruby."

Ruby said "I have things to do Uncle but I'll talk to you later."

Qrow asked "How did you survive?"

Ruby said "Long story."

Ruby walked over and said as she looked at Pyrrha "I'm so glad your safe."

Pyrrha looked at her confused. Ruby generated a small ball of light to everyone's surprise and slammed into Pyrrha's chest clearing her body of darkness. Pyrrha collapsed.

Ruby said to Jaune "Take care of her."

Penny looked at Cinder, who is bleeding on the ground.

Cassadaria asked "Can you save her?"

Penny said "I will need to make an antibody that was a scorpion tail sting."

Ruby grabbed Tyrian's tail, she said "Use this, it should have some of his poison in it.

Penny said "An advantage of being a robot, I can store things in my body."

Penny opened her chest up and pulled out a first aid kit. Penny threw the first aid kit onto the ground and a huge medical lab came out of it.

Penny lifted up Cinder and put her on a stretcher, she carried Cinder into the Medical Lab.

Later that night Pyrrha woke up. She walked outside. Jaune walked out to see her.

Pyrrha said "I'm a monster, look at me."

Most of her body had turned into a Grimm like state.

Jaune said "I don't care what you look like, you are my friend."

Ruby walked over and said "Pyrrha you are not a monster unless you choose to be, I have seen real monsters and seen what evil means."

Pyrrha ran away from the rest of them. She snuck into the medical lab. Jaune followed her in.

Pyrrha lifted her sword up and swung, Jaune blocked her sword with his shield.

Jaune asked angrily "Why do you insist on killing her?"

Pyrrha shouted "She is the reason I'm like this."

Jaune shouted back "She is the reason I still live and breath, she is trying to make amends for the mistakes of her past, she is trying to help. She lays there because she protected me."

Cassadaria ran in and dragged her out.

Cassadaria asked "Pyrhha do you consider what we are to be monstrous because we are alive, we are living things of this world, you shouldn't try to make yourself a monster just because you think you are one."

Pyrhha shouted "Look at us, what can we do, we will always be feared."

Cinder limped over, she whispered in Pyrrha's ear "I have made too many mistakes, I am not seeking forgiveness but if I can prevent any more death then I will try for my sister who never gave up on me and for Ruby who put her life on the line to save me from myself, it would have made it all for naught not I will keep living for them. I will not let everything they had done to be in vain, I will not die today."

Pyrrha helped Cinder back to the bed.

Penny ran in and started to treat her wounds. Penny looked at the machine analysing Tyrian's tail.

Penny said "It's almost done, you can all stay in this room, I think Cinder would appreciate the company."

A TV turned on by itself.

Ruby asked "Why did it turn itself on?"

Penny said "I don't know."

The reporter said "We are here reporting on a monumental occasion, the leader of the Faunus rights group, Blue Neon."

Blue Neon's leader walked down her blue dress and mask glistened in the light.

Blue Neon's leader said "I formed this organisation 4 months ago as a way for all who wanted to make a change to the way Faunus are treated."

The reported asked "It has been noticed you have more Human members then Faunus members."

Blue Neon's leader replied "Faunus rights are an issue for all of us. The White Fang wasn't always as violent as it is now. The White Fang performed peaceful protests to any organisations who treated Faunus badly. The problem was no-one listened, the Faunus were still treated badly. Their leader changed at one point and they have caused much harm to others, using violence to get what they want Faunus to be treated a equals and the scary part is it worked. Many Faunus I have met who were once members of the White Fang when it was, have joined our organisation and told me they are happy that someone is seeking the peaceful path. Many Faunus have been more scared since the change of leadership. They are worried that the only way to secure peace between humans and Faunus is through Violence. We are here to prevent that from happening to show that we can be peaceful together. I see members of our 2 races working together. The working male Humans and Faunus,

sit down, sharing stories over their beer. Young girls of both races talking about their boyfriends. We are not so different, we just need to shake hands and walk to the future as equals.

Jacques Schnee bursts into the room, he shouts "Your actions have cost me millions in labour."

Blue Neon's leader walked over to him and said "Your company treats Faunus like their animals, when they are so similar to us."

Jacques said "Show the world who really are, how can you promote peace behind a mask."

The Blue Neon's leader takes off her mask.

Ruby and her friends look shocked as they watch.

Jacques asked "It can't be, Weiss why?"

Weiss said "I saw what we were really doing to the Faunus, I escaped and formed this organisation to free all Faunus from slavery."

Weiss stepped back to the podium, she said "I learnt more at my time at Beacon then I ever could have at Atlas. I met a former member of the White Fang at first I didn't know, I treated her badly at first not understanding but with some help we talked it out and I saw how similar we were, if I was in her position I would have done exactly the same thing in that position had our roles been reversed I could imagine her being me and me being her. If you are out there Blake I hope your doing okay."

Blake and her family in Menagerie watched closely.

Blake cried as she said "Weiss , I'm sorry I should be there with you."

Jacques said "Guards, attack."

Weiss stood there as his guards lifted up there blasters.

Blake shouted "No, Weiss defend yourself."

The fired a shot at her. A metal arm blocked the shot. Several soldiers knock out the few guards Jacques had.

Ironwood said "Jacques, we were given orders to maintain the peace during this broadcast. I didn't think you would do this but you are now under arrest for your actions here."

Jacques shouted as he was take away "I am president of the Schnee Dust Company, you are all going to be in so much trouble for this."

Ironwood took Jacques on a ship.

Jacques shouted "How dare you arrest me."

Ironwood said "The Council has been bothered by you considerably, the allegation of slavery of Faunus by the Schnee Dust Company has been a constant eyesore to Atlas, we didn't have enough evidence to arrest you for that. Your complaints to the embargo of dust to other countries has also further angered some members of the councils till they lacked a reason to arrest you. Today you did, however, commit a crime you disturbed a peaceful event ordained by the council."

Jacques shouted shocked "Ordained by the Council!"

Ironwood said "It was ordained by the Council a few weeks ago to give some hope for all during these troubled times."

Jacques shouted "They are criminals!"

Ironwood said "They are what we need in these trouble times. The last thing we need is to be divided."

They arrive at Atlas. Weiss stands there with the Military Council.

Ironwood said "So does the rest of Council agree we should put him in prison."

Every member of the Council nods. Winter Schnee entered the room. Winter asks angrily "Why is my father being arrested General Ironwood?"

Ironwood said "Calm your temper, he attacked the Blue Neon leader, Weiss after she gave her speech on peace between Humans and Faunus."

Winter walked over to Weiss.

Winter shouted angrily "I am sick of you and little pathetic organisation."

Weiss said "You call us pathetic, this so called little organisation is amounting to 1 million members and counting."

Winter said "You are causing damage to our family with all this rubbish you spout. Humans and Faunus can never work together."

Weiss said "Well then we are in a whole load of trouble, fighting amongst ourselves will only bring more and more Grimm, that attitude will turn all of the world into what Beacon is now, a home for Grimm, this is for peace war attracts Grimm and the end of all life."

Winter swings her sword at Weiss.

Ironwood shouts "One more move and you will be in the prison with your father."

Ironwood takes Jacques into a prison cell. Winter hits him from behind and frees her father. Weiss runs down and find Ironwood lying there with the door open. Weiss Carries Ironwood back to the Council.

The other Council members ask "What happened?"

Weiss said "It was Winter, it has to be."

Ironwood woke up and said "Weiss is right."

Weiss said "I'll help look."

Weiss and Ironwood spilt up while many other guards were also searching.

Weiss found Winter hiding with Jacques.

Winter asked "Are you really going to do this?"

Weiss said "I will, yes if I have to turn on you to do what I must to protect what I care about."

Weiss and Winter start fighting. Weiss knocks Winter's sword out of her hand .

Weiss said over her communicator "I have found them."

Ironwood took Jacques and Winter away.

Weiss met with Ironwood.

Ironwood said "I guess you wan to take control of your father's dust company."

Weiss said "No, I will go to pick up the last of my personal items and then it belongs to Atlas, I have my own organisation to run."

Ironwood said "Very well."

Weiss said "Just make sure all Faunus who are enslaved are released."

Ironwood said "I promise."

Weiss said "Well if you don't I will come knocking."

Chapter 4 End


End file.
